nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Sasaki
Suzaku High School |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student |previous occupation= Bully |club= |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Suzaku High School |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes}} Rin Sasaki (佐々木 凜 Sasaki Rin) is the leader of the bullies that tormented Urara Shiraishi. She has romantic feeling for Ryu Yamada due to "him" defending her. Appearance Rin is a girl of average height, with shoulder-length purple hair with bangs the split by the middle left and right forming an "M" and deep blue eyes. She wear a red headband with small red ribbon by her left side. Her uniform consists of a white collared shirt, a tan buttoned sweater, red plaid skirt and a white striped red ribbon. She also has black socks and white leather shoes. During the event of the Performance Contest, she is seen wearing a T-shirt with "I love Yamada" printed on it. Personality Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc Rin and her friends find Ryu; in Urara's body, and invite him to eat lunch with them. Outside, she asks him if he is going to eat, which she and her friends laugh as he eats. She then mentions that there is a quiz in history that they should study for now, and asks if he brought his textbook. As he opens it, finding it vandalized, she and her friends try hard to hold their laughter. When Ryu looks over questioningly, she says that they should get ready for the next class. When he opens the locker, the contents spill out, making her and her friends laugh uncontrollably.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 26-30 Under a tree, she watches Urara and Ryu conversing. Which she is visibly angered as she is noticed by Ryu. She meets with him and asks him what he was talking to 'Ryu' about. As he answers, She knocks 'her' over with her bag, and calls 'her' pathetic for clinging onto a boy. She calls Ryu a loser, delinquent, moron and an outcast and doubts he could even do anything. Boasting that he could not even hit her because she is a girl, and even he knows what kind of trouble that could get him. She hears as 'Urara' replies that he really does know, and that 'she' was feeling bored since there was no one in this school 'she' could fight. She panics and reminds 'her' of the repercussions, which 'she' ignores. As he prepares to punch her, she braces herself as Urara steps in front of her, unintentionally saving her. Freaking out, she questions on what just happened. She becomes even more scared from 'Ryu' crying from 'Urara's' punch. Thoroughly afraid from this, Rin runs off.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 35-44 The next day, she starts staring at Ryu, having gained romantic feelings for him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 1, Page 57 The day after that, before gym class starts she changes her clothes in the changing room with her female classmates. She does this rather quickly due to a peeping tom being around lately.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Page 16 Appearances in Other Media .]] OVAs Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! During the Performance Contest, Rin appears wearing a t-shirt with "I ♥ Yamada" printed on it, dancing alongside Jin Kurosaki in the audience during the Supernatural Studies Club's performance.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Former Antagonists Category:Article stubs